In The Closet
by Culdron
Summary: PWP, Smut


Title : Hiding in a closet

Author : Culdron

Disclaimer : Not mine

They glanced at each other and came to a silent agreement as Alex opened the door of the supply closet. Thom slipped in after her and they concentrated on breathing quietly in the dark. The body had properly been disposed of. They were off communications for now as it would be a liability to Division if they were captured. It was up to them to make it back out alive. They had fulfilled their mission and they were well trained enough was what they were told. This was probably another of Division's tests as usual.

Thom and Alex had both been active as agents in their own right for a while now. But they had never been paired up as a couple until this mission. The mission had seemed straightforward enough but of course several complications had cropped up. Division missions were never that easy, there was always some kind of twist. In this case the target had fully deserved to die so Nikita had not intervened. Alex had already killed before but it was Thom who had pulled the trigger for the kill shot this time. He had a silencer and it had been quick and efficient.

The problem was that the weather had decided to turn. They were meant to be safely away by now but the violent storm had come upon them out of nowhere. The tiny road that hugged the side of the steep cliff was impassable by any motor vehicle in the crashing rain with little to no visibility. They were both aware of that. They would have to figure out how to stay alive until the storm abated and they could get away. For now hiding in the closet seemed like a good option, though they would probably need to think of something else soon. It was just a place to regroup and plan their next step.

It was pretty roomy for a closet but unfortunately it was still a closet. Thom instinctively put his arm around her waist as he stepped in behind her. They both stood with the back of the closet and the door on either side. To fit in, Thom had to press close to Alex, her uncovered back rubbed against the front of his starched shirt. His nose was just about buried in her hair. They could feel each other's bodies move with each breath.

It was dark but some light filtered in under the door. After a while their eyes adjusted and carefully feeling the space behind him, Thom managed to find space to lean back. He let go of Alex but she was still within easy reach. Her neck and shoulder were tantalisingly close. Thom was desperately fighting the urge to kiss and lick that smooth expanse of skin that was so close to him. Her perfume wafted around him. He wanted to badly to tear that dress off her and kiss all over her silky smooth skin. He wanted her so much it hurt. He focused on his breathing, in and out, in and out.

Alex instinctively followed his body and leaned back into him. She enjoyed his breath ghosting along the back of her neck, near her ear. Thom tried his best to stifle a growl but could not completely do so. She pressed back even more and deliberately wriggled her pert bottom against her handsome partner. She was rewarded by a hiss and the feeling of his rod hardening rapidly against her bum. Thom clenched his fists hard at his sides.

With the adrenaline and tension already coursing through them, the air had turned sizzling in seconds. They were certainly in great danger of being discovered but the heightened sensations simply amplified the sexual charge in the air. Alex could feel her pussy getting wet in response to Thom's hardening arousal.

Thom was desperately willing himself to not respond to Alex's incredibly sexy body rubbing up and down against him. They could not do this even if he felt like he was going to go crazy trying to resist her advances. Thom was the senior agent and he knew the rules. Obviously he was intensely attracted to Alex. She was brilliant and drop-dead gorgeous, what hot-blooded male wouldn't be?

Shutting his eyes tightly, he gritted his teeth and did his best to try and restrain his body's urges to ravish her. In a split second, he found out that closing his eyes actually made his situation even worse. It simply made his male senses even more attuned to the feel of her perfect ass and back sliding and squirming across the front of his body. Alex's back was bared to the top of her butt. The friction of her movements against him was electric and he really had no idea how much more he could take.

Alex was impressed by the length and size of his hardness against her back and the tautness of his muscles as she glided up and down. Of course he would be fit and she had briefly felt his chest several times when they had kissed before. But she was really enjoying herself now moving sinuously along his body. Alex could feel the tension in his body and she was determined to make him break. She wanted him. She wanted to feel his hands on her, she wanted to feel every bit of his skin with her own hands and tongue and more than anything she wanted to feel his engorged cock inside of her.

Admittedly the venue could be better but in truth, Alex really didn't mind. She was simply more concerned about filling the ravenous sensual hunger she could feel within her. She knew that she was a beautiful woman and she was also aware that no man had ever resisted her. Thom could not hide the evidence of his arousal from her. But his current refusal to join her in sexual foreplay goaded her even more. Alex wouldn't stop until she had his manhood shooting into her womb. Her lips curled up into a wicked smirk at the thought of how she was going to enjoy riding him to a climax.

The confined space they were in and the need to be quiet to avoid discovery also added to the heady thrilling mix. Everything was pushing Alex's own arousal to giddy heights. The delicate thong panties she had on were quickly becoming sopping wet. She could feel her own moisture pleasantly lubricating her folds.

Thom decided to change tactics and grab her to physically restrain her from moving. He made the decision to reach for her hips in a firm hold, still careful to avoid hurting her. That didn't stop the little vixen at all. She simply squirmed even harder at his grasp, stimulating him further.

Thom's head was whirling and he was nearly dizzy with the effort of not letting himself pull her closer as his body craved. The control he was exerting over himself was beginning to slip. While he was trying to regroup and bring himself back under control, Alex got very busy.

She had taken advantage of one of his hands on her hips and his momentary lapse of concentration, using both of her own to drag it through the high slit at the front of her dress to her dripping sex. She let out a muffled moan as she felt his hand involuntarily squeeze her mound when it was placed there.

It took a few seconds for Thom to realize what his hand was busily up to as soon as he touched her hot little centre. Without permission from his brain, his other hand reached down to rip the thong off her so that his fingers could run across her secret places unhindered. Thom's control had snapped like a twig as soon as he felt his hand on her creamy pussy.

'Fuck, she's so wet. So hot,' obsessed Thom's brain as he rubbed her slick folds. His other hand moved up to palm a breast. He could feel the hitch in her harsh breathing as he touched and squeezed both her female sexual organs with his talented hands, feeding the fire within her. She gasped as he pinched her breast and clit together, pushing her derriere back even more onto his throbbing shaft. They were both panting and unbelievably still fully clothed.

Alex decided to rectify that and reached to tug the knot at the back of her neck free, immediately releasing her body as the soft, wispy dress pooled at her feet. Thom didn't miss a beat and grabbed her other breast to allow the dress to drop smoothly. There had not been a room for a bra in that dress. He took control now, turning her so that his lips could close over one breast to suck and nibble as his hands still busily played at her other breast and her cunt.

Suddenly, Thom rammed a thick finger into her and Alex bit down to prevent a scream from escaping past her lips. She was so wet that it had been an extremely smooth entry but she had been concentrating on releasing her dress so it was an unexpected but totally welcome sensation. In short order, Thom jammed another finger into her and she obligingly rocked her hips against his wonderful hand.

Both were so caught up in their erotic play, it was doubtful that they could have stopped even if they had been found out. Alex felt an orgasm closing in on her. She just wondered how she had managed to last so long. The fact that he was still fully clothed and she was naked was such a turn on. She loved writhing against his clothed body. It made her even hotter to anticipate when she would be able to get her hands on all that hard male flesh eventually.

Thom played her body skilfully. He thrust his fingers in and out of her and thumbed her clit while sucking and kneading her bouncy breasts enthusiastically. Alex felt her centre coiling tightly and getting ready to burst into flames. She rocked harder on his hand and waited for ecstasy but just as she was on the brink of falling, he suddenly slowed down in all his ministrations.

Her eyes flew open in shock at the unexpected rhythm changed. Her body desperately trying to seek release, grinding harder on his hand and grasping his head closer. She felt a soft rumbling chuckle at her breast.

The bastard knew exactly what he was doing. He had built her up deliberately only to prevent her from reaching her climax. Alex was furious. But she couldn't yell at him like she wanted to, she had to stay quiet. And she was soon losing control again as Thom started to speed up his tempo in her and on her. Now he had three fingers sliding in and out of her cunt, his thumb grazing her clit on each stroke.

After finishing with her other breast, Thom brought his mouth up to hers. They had not yet kissed since starting all of this. Alex greedily accepted his tongue plundering her mouth. He used his hand to hold her head to him. Thus Alex put her own hands to her breasts to pick up from where he left off. Their lusty kissing and fondling quickly pushed Alex to the edge of a climax again. She had already been so close.

Alex was desperate for release. She pulled and pinched at her breasts frantically as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm. She was in his hands and if he didn't deliver this time, she vowed total revenge in her head.

Thom swallowed her expected cry of extreme frustration when again he slowed down his thrusting fingers just as she began to contract around him. He held her head tightly as he sensed that she was even more furious and quickly used his hand to massage her wet folds and pinch on her clit to control and appease her.

When he felt sure that he had swallowed her cries he started kissing his way down her throat, wrapping his arm around her. He quickly kissed a fiery trail down to her mound and started licking. Alex moaned softly and tangled her fingers in his hair as he began to lick all around her pussy and thrusting his tongue into her hole. He sucked on her clit and she bit her lip. She began grinding her hips into her face.

Thom again added a finger, then a second as he continued licking and sucking at her core. Alex was now thoroughly wanton, seeking the release she so desperately craved after being denied twice already.

"Thom, please," she whimpered softly, hating herself for begging but so out of control and desperate for her climax.

The whimper and the need that he heard in that plea went straight to Thom's groin, making his erect penis even harder. Nevertheless he persevered in his current actions, lapping and swirling his tongue as his other hand groped and kneaded her supple butt cheeks in turn.

"Oh, Thom," was another breathy moan as he sucked hard on her nub. This time he continued sucking and thrusting his fingers into her sweet honey pot as she started to tremble and convulse. She pulled one hand up to muffle her screams as she rocked to an incredibly intense orgasm with his mouth on her and his fingers in her. Her hand in his hair gripped his head painfully but he just kept on licking, sucking and fingering her repeatedly. He didn't slow down as she climaxed and made her come again and again in quick succession. She was on a wicked unbearable high and he kept her there for what felt like hours.

When at last, she felt herself drifting down, she found that she was gasping and nearly sobbing over the intense rush of her numerous orgasms. Her whole body felt like jelly. Her hand was still fisted in his hair and he held her up with one hand but was doing something with his other. She tried to focus her lust-glazed eyes and realized that he had undone his trousers and freed his erection from its confines. She licked her lips at the sight of his long, thick member.

Thom looked up at her and adjusted himself so that he could stand up straight. She stared in fascination at his proud cock, jutting out. She felt another gush in her pussy. 'Oh, he is so going to stretch me with that monster!' She began to wish that she had seduced him a long time before this. She lamented the time she had wasted, if only she had known what was under his clothing. 'My, but he was a fine specimen of manhood.'

She reached out and enfolded her hand around his throbbing penis as he kissed her. She stroked his length while dimly registering the fact that he hadn't actually stripped, just taken his cock out of his pants. It was so erotic. She would have to explore the rest of him another time. But right now, she didn't bother wasting another second. Her hands moved all over his shaft as he kissed her hungrily. She could taste herself on him, making her feel even more naughty and sexy.

Alex took her time to admire the fine pulsing cock in her hands. She stroked and squeezed as he kissed her and ran his hands leisurely all over her, fondling her breasts, her bum, her clit with occasional dips into her slick cunt. She loved the way he was keeping her body humming even as she enjoyed herself playing with his penis.

She took great delight in pumping him rapidly, using his pre-cum and using her fingers to gather her own juices to slick along his length. She then squeezed his balls to calm him down before he erupted. Turnabout was fair play after all.

Eventually she slid to her knees and put her lips on the head of his shaft. This time, it was Thom struggling to stay quiet as it felt so damn good to be in her hot wet mouth. He braced himself with hands on either side. She was touched that he didn't try to keep a hold of her head to make her do what he wanted. He was going to let her do what she wanted. Well, since he was such a good boy, Alex was simply delighted to give him a very carnal treat.

She let go and licked and kissed up and down his dick for a while. Licking, nibbling, blowing and lightly sucking. She could hear his breathing and a sigh of pleasure from his lips. She carefully licked him all around then sucked at his balls in turn before taking him in her mouth again. She began to suck and then swallow and worked at getting his whole rod into her tiny mouth. Thom couldn't believe what she was doing but was too overcome with lust to stop here actions. Eventually she managed to deep throat him and Thom fought back his impulses to cry out in ecstasy. He couldn't help his hips thrusting into her mouth several times. She sucked and swallowed vigorously, he couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Alex!" he said in a hoarse whisper, unable to contain himself from spilling into her throat. She had to let go of some of him but managed to swallow down most of his cum, happily. He sucked in deep breaths, coming back to himself and finding that he was still sheathed in her mouth. She was sucking lightly again and after a while, she also used her hands to stroke as she continued to suck on him. In this way he was erect again in a surprisingly short span of time.

Alex was very pleased with her efforts. She had gotten to swallow a load of his cum and this way, she should be able to enjoy him for a longer period in her pussy. Finally she felt that he was large enough and stood up with her hands still on his engorged penis. She twisted away from facing him on the way up and guided his hard cock into her wet heat smoothly.

Thom wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her still for a moment. Then he turned her face to him and gave her such a sweet kiss. It was passionate and tender and conveyed that he cared for her and this wasn't just an awesome fuck while they hid in a closet. She could feel her body melt into his.

Then he let her mouth go and grabbed her breasts and started kissing and nibbling at her neck and shoulders as he moved in her. Alex let out a satisfied sigh as he slowly stroked in and out of her. He was such a considerate lover.

He held her with both arms firmly and pulled her close as they gained a complementary rhythm. One of her hands pinched and tweaked her breasts while the other played with her clit. When they stepped up their tempo, it didn't take long for her to crash again but he held himself back. He patiently rocked slowly as she came back down from her bliss. He was still hard in her and even larger.

Alex slipped off and turned around missing him as soon as he slid out but she quickly put him back in her when they were face to face. She started bouncing on him jauntily, hooking a leg up around his waist for better leverage. Thom then spread her even more and cupped her ass against himself tightly. He pounded into her as she sank onto him repeatedly. Their coupling first slow, then picking up speed. As they frantically climbed to a mutual release, Alex grabbed him and kissed him. They both exploded in a burst of fireworks. It had been a wonderful way to pass the time hiding in a closet.


End file.
